A Night She'll Never Forget
by Bobsayshimh
Summary: It's bout when Falcon's past comes back to haunt her. What actually happened in those 5 years in which Robin was gone? There is one kinda R rated part. If your not allowed to watch Law and Order SVU do not read this.
1. A boring introduction

Hiya peoples! This is sorta a sequel to my first story Long Lost. What happened in those 5 (or 7 I can't remember) years in which Robin was not around. And what happens when her past comes back to haunt her?

ATTENTION!  
TRIP TO HELL BY BARZDABOMB48 IS NOTA **REAL** FALCON STORY> FALCON IS DIFFERENT AND HAS A DEFFERENT POWER! IF YOU WANT TO READ ANOTHER FALCON STORY LIKE LONG LOST READ THIS AND/ BIRTHDAY SURPRISE BY CUITEPIE95MH (I THINK) IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO USE FALCON EMAIL ME AND ASK PERMISSION! MY EMAIL CAN BE FOUND IN MY PROFILE.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen Titans and the only character I do own is Falcon. I'm changing my policy if you want to use Falcon please email me for permission. My email can be found on my profile. Now that that's all out of the way The story begins.

TTTTTTTTTT

It was an odd Friday night in Titans Tower located in Jump City. There wer six teen superheroes sitting there doing absolutley nothing. This was odd because they normally had captured an evil villian by now. But crime rates had bee low recently.

" Hey Cyborg pass the popcorn." Robin asked his android friend. Robin was the leader of the Teen Titans. He also was currently fellow team mate Starfire's boyfriend

" Sure dude. Here" Cyborg said passing him a large silver bowl filled with popcorn. Cybor was a half human half robot. He was as strong as he was concieted. He was not dating anyone as of now.

" This does not look like corn." Starfire the alien said. Starfire was native to teh planet tamaran and as mentioned befor Robin's girlfriend. She was not yet accustomed to many earthly ways which eating popcorn was apparently one of.

"Beast boy doesn't lok human but he is." Raven said Raven was the odd ball in a group of odd balls. She ha dtelecanetic powerswhichwere driven by heremotions. She was currently not dating anyone. (A/N this is not a Cy Raven fic)

Beast Boy glared athis blue cloaked friend." Just eat it Star. be a little adventerous."he said. Beast Boy is a green shape changer. He had feeligns for former titan Terra until he found out about her deception to Slade. He was now dating Falcon. Just then the sliding dorrs to the living room opened. In walked a pink haired tanned teenage girl wearing a black bib halter top and a black pleated micro mini. Her oustfit was topped of with a pair of laced up strappy heals and jewles in her hair. This girl was the apple of Beast Boy's eye oh and she was Robin's little sister. (A/N -D). All heads in the room turned and all jaws dropped. She looked hot. Robin was thee first to regain his composure.

" Where are you going dressed like THAT?" Robin said.

" Well Dad," Falcon said sarcastically " although it's none of your buissness I'm going to a party at one of my friends houses."

" Alexandera Anne Grayson," He used her full name.( There you go to whoever said I should giver hebetter name. i fogot who youwere.) Cyborg chuckled. " I forbid you to leave the house, er T, dressed like that. Falcon cocked an eye brow.

" You can't for bid me to go any where Richard Elvin Grayson ( I had to make up his middle name.) " This got a laugh from both Cyborg and Beast Boy and, although her cloak was pulled up over her head, a smile form Raven.

"Please what is funny of these names?" Starfire asked genuinely confused.

" Nothing Starfire" Beast Boy said catching his breath. " So Falcon do you need an escort?' Beast Boy asked.

" No thanks you won't know these people." Falcon said. The she before he could react she went into Robin's mind and brought forward the thoughts of his Girlfriend Starfire. For a second he looked dazed and then said

" What was i doing?"

" Just saying goodbye to me."

" Right Bye." He said and sat back down on the couch and started gazing at Starfire's eyes. She gazed back. Stare. Stare. That was one of her powers she could read people's minds, freezer time and move thing with her mind. Falcon picked up a small pleather ( Vegetarian) purse and walked out the door. She started walking down the path away from Titans Tower all the way to the edge of teh water. the she freezed time and wlked across the lake. She resumed time once across and called a cab to take her to her Ex-Boyfriend Henry's party.


	2. a juicy chapter 2

Hey Guys! I'm sorry about all the typos in the last chapter. I'm trying to work on that. Well when we left Falcon she was dressed provacitively and goign to a party at her ex-boyfriend's house. Is she cheating on Beast Boy? You'll just have to wait and find out. This is where the R rated stuff starts.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

" Hey Henry." Falcon said when she reached a large house on the other side of Jump City. She walked up the pathway which was littered with plastic cups and had the strong smell of alcohol.

" Hey Babe." The young man said and put his arm around her waist. He was handsome. really handsome. Like really really handsome.

" I'm not your babe anymore Henry," Falcon said twisting away from his grasp. " We agreed to stay just friends. Besides I have a Boyfriend." At this a shocked expression crossed Henry's face.

" I know It's a habit I'm trying to quit." A sly smile crept across his face.

" Well try a little harder." Falcon said in an exasperated tone. With that she walked into the house.

TTTTTTT

" I wonder what Falcon's doing right now?" Beast Boy said as he dazed off.

" Probobly flirting it up with a bunch of guys." Cyborg said. This snapped Beast Boy out of his day dream.

" What!" he said.

" Chill dude. i was kidding. Falcon would never do that to you." Cyborg went back to his video game.

TTTTTT

" You wanna beer?" a guy asked her as she walked in.

" No thanks. I don't drink." This got a sour expression from the guy who had offered her the drink. But Falcon didn't drink and she didn't care who thought it was stupid. One of Falcon's favorite songs started coming out of the speakers. She started to dance.She attracted quite a bit of attention. A couple of guys asked to dance with her but she politely refused. The song ended and the lights went out. This was Falcon's least favorite part of Henry's parties. The Make out session. She considered it gross and concieted to make out in front of everyone. _But not in private._ She thought remebering the day she and Beast Boy became an item. ( to have any clue what I'm talking about read my last story Long Lost). Suddenly somebody slapped her on the butt. She turned around and slapped the guy on the face before seeing who it was. It was Henry. A very drunk Henry.

" Hey Babe." He said with a big smile across his face.

" Henry what did I say about calling me babe." Falcon said annoyed and astonished at his behavior. This wasn't the Henry she knew.

" I don't remember. Maybe we could go upstairs and you could tell me." He said toying with her.

" I said not t-" Falcon was cut off by Henry's mouth on her's. He was kissing her. His mouth tasted like beer. It was disgusting. Falcon tried to pull away but he pulled her tawords him. She tried to raise her hands to stop time but he had them in his grasp. She couldn't concentrate to read his mind or hit him with something. She was powerless. She was panicking. This wasn't Henry! Then a voice started speaking to her. _It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you._ It said was Henry saying these things. No they were being whispered across her mind._ Why are you fighting. I'm not going to hurt you. You're okay with me. We were meant to be together. Come upstairs with me. _This voice was hypnotizing her. But she didn't know it. So she started to kiss him back, and hard. She and Henry walked into a side room ( Henry's parent's room) and were taking each others clothes off Whe a voice in the back of he mind screamed:" BEAST BOY!" Falcon sanpped out of it. But Henry didn't. HE kept going.

(ATTENTION R RATED PART! REEEEEEEEALLY R RATED!)

" Henry!" She screamed.

" What i'm ready." He said pulling down his jeans. bearing his boxers. He reached behind her took off her halter top.

" Henry! No!" Falcon screamed covering herself up.

" Come on Alex you were all over me two seconds ago! We are meant to be." He rippped off her skirt.

" Henry no!" She said and backed away from him.

" We're meant to be together!" He said now enraged " And if you don't believe that I'll show you. grabbed her hard on the shoulders and threw her on the bead. And then he violated Falcon in the worse way.

TTTTTTT

I take back what I said about maybe being Pg-13. This is definately R rated stuff.


	3. Admission

Hey peoples. That last chapter was intense wasn't it. Well none of you would know since you're not reading this!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen Titns and soory I forgot this last chapter.

1:00 am

Falcon stirred awake. The last hour was a blurr of misery. She loked down at her feet and relized that she was completely naked. She looked around the strange room and memories of the evening came flooding back. The party, the kiss, the attack. Henry had... she couldn't even think it. Henry wouldn't do that to her. She lookd for her clothes and found them in a pile by the bed, in shreds. She went over to a corner in the room and found a large brown trench coat and her shoes. She put the trench coat on and grabbed her shoes and walked into the hallway. She stepped over a few couples who were "in love" on the floor and past the living room to the front dorr. Henry was crashed out on the sofa. She opened the door, it was storming and stepped out of the house and away from the worst night of her life. It was going to be a long walk home.

12:00 am

_Where is she? _Beast Boy thought Robin had said that even when she was little Falcon had been a party animal. She wouldn't be back until like 11:00. That's why he wasn't worried when she wasn't home at 10:30 when he went to bed. But Beast Boy was worried. Then and now. She was an hour late.

2:00 am

Falcon walked up the pathway to Titans Tower and took the spare key card to get in. The little digital clock on the dorr said 2 am._ Good._ Sh thought_ Everyone should be asleep by now._ She swiped her card and walked in. The living room was dark but the kitchen light was on.

" Damn it!" she whispered to herslef " Well maybe someone just left the light on before going to sleep." Falcon crept towards the kitchen ( her room was on the other side of the hallway) and bumped into, who else, Beast Boy. He was in a ribbed tank top and his boxers.

" Falcon!" he said relieved " I'm so glad you're home. Uh but," he stammered " It's not like I was uh waiting up for you or anything. I was just getting some er, warm soy milk to put me to sleep." Beast Boy leaned into kiss her hello. She pulled away so fast the the shoulder of her coat slipped and you could see the hand shaped bruises that Henry left on her. Beast Boy reached out to touch them. His face was shocked. " Falcon what happened?"

" Nothing!" She said a little too quickly. " I just bumped into somebody. I'm fine."

" Really?" Beast Boy said questioningly.

" Yeah," she said weakly " I'm tired can I just go to bed?" he stepped aside. falcon reached the sliding doors and stopped. She turned. " Actually Beast Boy i'm not fine. Could you do me a favor?" She walke dback toward him. His face looked simpathetic.

" Sure Falcon. Anything." He sad he was gettin scared.

" Take me to the hospital." She said and collapsed into his arms.

" Falcon what happened." Beast Boy said panicking. He lifted her into his arms and was running towards the hallway that led to the hospital wing of Titans Tower.

" No not there." She whispered " I don't want Robin to know what happened to me. I want a doctor."

" What did happen to you?" Beast boy asked now heading twords the exit to Titans Tower. She leaned in close to his ear. He bent down a little.

" I was raped." She said. Beast Boy gasped awetruck.

TTTTTTTT

There she said it although nobody is reading this I hope in 10 years some poor soul will come acroos this and read it.


	4. Oh Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own teen Titans and the only character I do own is Falcon. I'm changing my policy if you want to use Falcon please email me for permission. My email can be found on my profile.

****

Hey check out CrazyFreak-o-Maniac (search under CrazyFreak) for awesome stories!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Falcon and Beast Boy snuck back into Titan's Tower. Everyone seemed asleep. Falcon was exhausted and was leaning on Beast Boy. That was a night she would never forget. Beast Boy was worried. "What if she never gets back to normal?" he thought.

"Falcon. Tell me what happened tonight," he said sternly. Falcon looked up at him with those big blue eyes (right?) and he instantly melted. He rephrased his question. "I mean where did you go? What did he do to make you helpless?" Falcon just looked up at him. This was tearing Beast Boy up inside. He was on the edge of tears and said, almost whispered, "Who did this to you?" A single tear fell down his check and landed on Falcon's forehead. Falcon spoke.

"My ex-boyfriend. The party was at his house. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She silently began to sob. Beast Boy held her close.

"It's okay. I'm not mad," he said. "Now go to bed. You must be utterly tired."

Falcon started to say, "but-"

"I'll make up an excuse to tell the others." Falcon nodded and walked through the doors into her bedroom. She took off the trench coat and threw it in the trash. She took a shower and went to bed.

6:00 AM

Beast Boy sat on the couch until everybody woke up going over the events of that night. When they had gotten to the hospital Falcon couldn't find her voice. He had to say the dreaded "r" word. The nurse took her from him and guided her into a room. Beast Boy just sat in the waiting room watching those doors for Falcon to come out of them. About an hour later she came out in a hospital gown under her trench coat. He took her home. She told him that the doctor said she was fine. She didn't have any STD's. She reported the rape to the police and then left the room.

"Yo BB!" somebody yelled, snapping Beast Boy out of his thoughts.

"Cyborg don't to that," yelled Beast Boy.

"Whoa, calm down dude. I'm just saying good morning."

"Well don't scare me like that!" Where was all that rage coming from?

"Chill dude," Cyborg said with a puzzled look on his face. "Sorry." With that, Cyborg went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee (A/N: Starfire + coffee BAD! Lol).

"Good morning Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Beast Boy hit the table. Raven floated to the kitchen and poured herself some tea. She looked at Beast Boy, puzzled. Robin walked in.

"Beast Boy, what's all the noise about?" he asked accusingly.

"Nothing. I need some air." Beast Boy left his friends looking dumbfounded. This was what he was really feeling. Anger. At that scum bad of an ex-boyfriend.

NOON

Falcon woke up and got dressed. She walked into the living room of Titan's Tower in a very large sweatshirt and the ugliest old lady (as in past your belly button) jeans and converse(of course). She was not going to look for attention from guys anymore. She was swearing off men.

"Morning sleepyhead," Robin said looking up from his magazine. "You must have been out late last night to be waking up at noon." He smiled. Falcon shrugged.

"Where's Beast Boy?" asked Falcon.

"In his room," Cyborg said. "But I wouldn't go in there, he's in a pretty bad mood." But Falcon just ignored him and walked into Beast Boy's room.

"I hear you yelling," she said once she had closed the door. "You've gotta act normal. Nobody can know what happened last night. Just act normal."

"How could you?" asked Beast Boy.

"How could I what?"

"You had the power to stop him but you didn't. You just didn't. You let him attack you? I think you wanted to sleep with him!" Beast Boy was on a rampage.

"You're telling me this is my fault!" Falcon said, breaking into tears. "I couldn't fight back Beast Boy he had this strange hold over me. I don't know what it was. You're just jealous because I had my first time with him and not you! Well tell you what Beast Boy. _I didn't like it. It was horrible._ I wanted to have my first time with you!" She ran out of the room. Beast Boy sat there, dumbfounded. How could he? This wasn't him. It wasn't her fault. It was that idiot's fault! He put his head in his pillow and started to cry. And cry. And cry.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Falcon ran into the living room. Robin was on the phone.

"Hello?" Robin asked. The person on the other end spoke. "Yes this is Titan's Tower. Who is this: The person on the other end spoke. "Sure she's here hold on. Falcon, phone for you." Robin handed over the phone.

"Hello? Ms. Grayson this is doctor Debutant. From the hospital. We have some interesting results from your "visit" the other day."

"What do you have to say?" Falcon asked. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Raven were listening from kitchen table.

"Ms. Grayson, you're pregnant." Falcon dropped the phone.

"Ms. Grayson? Ms. Grayson?" the doctor said out of the receiver. Robin picked up the phone.

"What did you say?" Robin asked.

"Who's this?" the doctor asked.

"Richard Grayson, 'Ms. Grayson's' brother."

"I'm sorry Mr. Grayson. Doctor patient privacy," the doctor said and hung up.

"Falcon what did she say?" Robin asked turning to his sister. Falcon just stood there muttering something the others could not hear (she was muttering BABY over and over again). Falcon fainted into Starfire's arms. Beast Boy walked in, meaning to apologize, just as she was falling.

"What happened to her?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know. A doctor called asking for her. I gave her the phone and the doctor said something that scared her. She dropped the phone and fainted."

Beast Boy knelt next to Falcon and patted her on the cheeks. "Come on, wake up." Falcon woke up and ran out of the room, leaving her teammates stunned.


	5. Goodbye :

Chapter 5

Goodbye

"Falcon! Falcon! Wait up!"Beast Boy yelled running down the hallway to catch up with her. She kept running until she reached her room. There she stood staring at the door. Beast Boy finally caught up with her. She was crying (A/N: Who has noticed she does that alot this story?) " Falcon..." He said panting " What's...wrong?" He caught his breathe.

" Beast Boy I'm, I'm" her lip was quivering more violently. "pregnant" she whispered. Beast Boy was enraged.

" What's his name?" Beast Boy demanded. Falcon shook her head no. " Falcon tell me." He said a little softer placing his hand on her shoulder. " Falcon you can't let him get away with this. You didn't even tell the **cops** his name-"

" Goodbye." She cut him off.

" Goodbye? Falcon where are you going?"

" I can't stay here. If I'm pregnant the others will notice."

" So let them notice but don't leave. If you tell them what happened they'll understand."

"No! They won't. I have to Beast Boy." She meat his gaze for the first time that night. " I have to leave. My place is no longer here. I'm sorry." With that she raised her hands and stopped time. She walked into her room and packed all of her things. She walked back out with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She stood in front of the frozen Beast Boy and gave him one last kiss (A/N: hehe). She walked out of the hallway, past her team mates, and out of Titans Tower. She grabbed her bike and peddled away from her family. As soon as she crossed the bridge she turned around and gazed at the glowing T in the distance. She flicked her wrist and time resumed. FIlling her ears with the sounds of a bustling city. She said goodbye one last time to her boyfriend, brother, and friends.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast bOy resumed relizing immediateyl realizing what had been done to him.

" She froze me and now she's gone." He turned on his heels and walked towards his team mates. He was to be the bearer of bad news.

"Hey Beast Boy how's Falcon?" Robin asked " She seemed pretty shaken up."

" She's, she's fine," Beast Boy lied badly.

" Maybe i should go check on her." Robin said heading for the door.

" No!" Beast Boy screamed too quickly. Robin looked at him oddly.

" Why?" Robin asked quizzically (ie. One eyebrow raised) and started to walk towards her room.. Beast bOy closed his eyes and said:

" Because she's not there." He opened his eyes to find everybody staring at him.

" What do you mean she's not there?" Robin asked worried.

" She's gone." Beast Boy said relizing what he was saying. He was telling one of his Best Friends that their sister, whom he hadn't seen for 10 years, that they were gone without saying goodbye.

" What!" Robin asked.

" She's gone." beast Boy said again.

" What do you mean she's gone?" Robin asked all of this regestering very quickly in his mind.

" She's gone." Beast Boy saud, yet again.

" But why? Why now? I thought she was happy?" Rbin asked searching for an answer.

" Because she's...she's" Beast Boy couldn't say it.

But Raven could. She read Beast Boy's mind and a shocked expression crossed her face.

" She's **_PREGNANT_**!

" What!" Robin, Cyborg and Starfire said in unison. Robin was enraged.

" You!" He growled and grabbed him by his shoulders, hoisting him off of the ground, and thrusting him against the wall.

"You got my **_SISTER _**pregnant." he punched him in the stomach.

" Dude!" Beast Boy yelled trying to say it wasn't him. Robin punched him in the mouth to shut him up, Beast Boy began to bleed. Cyborg, Raven and Starfire pulled Robin off of Beast Boy and held him back. Beast Boy wiped the trickle of bloode off of his chin.

" It wasn't me!" Beast Boy screamed. " We never even **_HAD _**sex!" Robin looked stunned and ashamed of himslef.

" Then who?"

" I... I can't tell you." Beast Boy said.

" Then your lying!" Robin tried to get away from his friends, but they were stronger than they looked (except for Cyborg he was as strong as he looked, which is pretty strong).

" It was her stupid ex-boyfriend! He **_raped _**her!" Beat Boy said rape like it burned to speak. Robin crumbled.

" Her...her...boyfriend...Henry? He...he..raped her? Falcon was raped?" Robin couldn't believe that Falcon didn't tell him.

" And now she's gone." raven finished for him.

" Why didn't she tell us?" Starfire asked.

" Because she was afraid that you wouldn't like her anymore." Beast Boy told his alien friend.

" So let me get this straight," Cyborg said " Falcon was raped. She got preganant. And now she's gone."

"Forever." Beasat Boy said.

The End

I know it's a sad ending (and a crappy story). I really like the third story of this series (or it may be a trilogy I haven't finished the third story yet). I wrote a one shot about Falcon's past called "An Unwritten Past" because until I published it, Nobody,but me, knew what Falcon's past was.


End file.
